Bleed for love
by Snap on Smile
Summary: you must wait for your a man who will bleed to keep you alive, rearrange the stars to see you smile and suffer a thousand horrific deaths to earn your love. Until then you will endure agony like you have never known. Mild violence and gore InuKag


**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, this idea and story however are mine =]**

**M for violence and descriptive gore. Nothing drastic, but a warning none the less.**

It was a dream I never intended to have, I have no idea what brought it on and it took me a long time to fully understand its meaning. This dream changed my life, and I would remember it for as long as I lived.

_I was walking down a path made of blood and children's tears, even to this day I'm unsure how I knew this particular piece of information though I guess that's the nature of a dream, you know everything, yet nothing at the same time.  
As I walked I passed this big black crow with glowing green eyes and feathers as dark as pitch. It kept saying Adam over and over again in a strange voice, like it was coming from both inside and outside the crow, I didn't understand what it meant so I walked on.  
Rounding the corner – I am unsure why I even continued to walk the path - I saw a corpse of a young man on the ground, it had Adam engraved into its chest, the cuts were so deep that where it wasn't infected you could see through his skin, right down into his ribcage. His insides were nothing but a bloody mess of ripped flesh and muscle slowly being burned in the putrid smelling acid of his half shredded stomach.  
Most of his internal organs had been ripped out and scattered across the road. It reminded me of a graphic and all to real game of operation, I felt my stomach churn.  
The bird from before had been following me saying Adam over and over, like a mantra as I looked at the dead man. His eyes – wide open in pain - were staring blankly at the midnight sky.  
it hopped onto one of the exposed ribs of Adams mangled chest and began to caw Eve, over and over like it had Adam and I saw another corpse lying at the end of the trail of what I assumed to be Adam's decimated organs.  
This one was female lying face down on the trail In a pool of blood – I assumed it was blood, though it was hard to tell exactly - the woman had Eve spelt out on her back with barbed wire, stuck deep into the skin, like a sick tattoo.  
The wounds around the barbed wire were like a border framing her name and were infested with maggots and flies.  
I retched instantly upon the realisation that this woman…_

_She was still alive.  
Looking slowly up at me with eyes clouded over by white film she whispered to me – her voice cracked and hoarse – that if I put all of Adams organs back into his body she could live again.  
To me, it sounded like a horrible idea, I could not go around collecting this mans organs and replace them in a body that, obviously, no longer lived. His heart had been shredded like his stomach and his lungs torn to pieces!  
Somehow – maybe through persuasion or the pain I saw in her eyes - she convinced me that as soon as all his organs were back inside him he would live again, no matter how shredded.  
Looking into her eyes I knew I couldn't refuse, it's not in my nature.  
I began to collect all of Adams ripped and tattered organs, trying vainly to keep my mind off the way they smelt and the feel of them in my hands, and put them back into his body.  
As I put his last organ in his body – his spleen, I think - he slowly began to sit, and then stand up.  
He stood looking at me for what seemed like hours and I caught my breath when his eyes flashed for the briefest of moments and I was staring into the most amazing golden eyes that smouldered like the sun. It lasted for less then a second before his eyes changed to a dull brown and I assumed I imagined the whole thing. It still left me rattled, they had been beautiful._

_I cried out in horror when his eyes began to spill blood.  
Taking a surprised step back I watched as the blood flowed down his cheeks and neck to his newly repaired chest, down his legs and onto the ground.  
Out the corner of my eye I saw Eve crawling slowly forwards to come to lie down at Adams feet, licking the blood from the ground as it poured off of him. All the time he held my gaze as his eyes flashed from brown to gold like a strobe light.  
As she drank she grew stronger and stronger, the barbed wire pushed itself out her back, the infested wounds healed and the maggots and flies turned to stone and fell to the floor.  
the crow that had taken to the air when Adam had begun to heal came and landed on my shoulder.  
Danger it whispered.  
Run.  
As I turned to go I was tackled from behind.  
Eve had thrown herself at me; ripping at my shirt she began to slowly push the barbed wire into my suddenly exposed back.  
As she tortured me with the wire she said,  
"Here lies Eve...Eve as you lay here you must wait for your Adam, a man who will bleed to keep you alive, rearrange the stars to see you smile and suffer a thousand horrific deaths to earn your love. Until that day you will endure agony like you have never known. He will free you and love you for all time, but be warned Eve, jealousy can rip all that you have apart and you shall both fester here till someone comes to take your place, and learn this lesson for themselves" and then she left me to suffer._

I woke in my bed, covered in a cold sweat…the pain of the wire pushed into my flesh still fresh in my mind. That dream, it had been more real then anything I had ever experienced before. I was still unsure of the meaning, but I wouldn't rest till I figured it out.

It had been 2 years since I had the dream, and memory of it faded until I thought I had forgotten it all together. I had just finished my last day of high school and I was walking home with my mother to the special dinner she had planned for me to celebrate.

"Kagome!" I heard my mother scream as I stepped onto the road. Turning slowly, as if I weren't in control of my own body I saw a large car barrelling towards me, tyres screaming as the drives face was frozen in shock.

Everything around me seemed to stop…all noise ceased as my vision narrowed to focus on the ladies horrified face.

I sucked in a breath to scream and felt my centre of gravity shift as I was thrown roughly to the tarmac. To my incredible surprise, it wasn't because the car had flattened me, it was because a man had thrown himself into me and we had tumbled out of the cars way and onto the sidewalk.

I heaved in air rapidly, bordering on hysteria as the strong arms lifted me to a sitting position and began to check for injuries.

I heard my mother run over, crying and thanking the man repeatedly for 'saving her baby'.

I just stared at the sidewalk. Eventually I got my emotions under control and lifted my head, my thankful words on the tip of my tongue. The thanks died when I looked into his eyes. His golden eyes, smouldering with the intensity of the sun…I could barely hold his gaze, but I did.

Suddenly the dream came rushing back to me and I gasped.

"What are you mute?" he had said in a smooth but deep voice that reminded me of thunder on a story night, his mouth tilted in a cocky smile.

I was saved from replying as my mother caught his attention. She invited him over for dinner as thanks for what he had done.

He tried to refuse, but my mother prevailed in the end – she is a very persuasive woman -.

I didn't speak on the walk home, my mother said I was in shock, but really I was remembering that dream and I winced as I felt the faint sting of barbed wire on my back.

He stayed for dinner and I learnt a lot about him. His name was Inuyasha; he lived with his older brother and had finished high school 2 years previously. He worked full time as a mechanic trying to get money so he could eventually go to university and study to become a martial arts teacher. He asked me out to dinner that night and I gladly accepted.

We dated for 2 years and on the day he graduated from university I took him to an expensive restaurant to celebrate.

It was the most magical night of my life. We arrived at the restaurant to find it was completely empty.

I remember looking around for the other guests, only to find a band in black suits sitting on stage. As they began to play my favourite song I turned around to find Inuyasha on one knee behind me holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life.

"Kagome Higurashi" he said "I have never met a woman like you, I would bleed to death if it meant you could live, id re-arrange the stars to see you smile, and I would suffer a thousand deaths if that's what it took to earn your love, because I love you Kagome. I will always love you and so I ask you this." He grabbed my hand and smiled up at me. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

My heart stopped…just, stopped. I couldn't breath, couldn't move and in a blink of an eye the dream rushed back to me again, Eves words chasing themselves around my head. I covered my mouth with my hand and took a shaky breath as tears formed in my eyes. I had found my Adam at last.

"Yes Inuyasha, yes of course I'll marry you!" I threw myself at him and he stood catching me in his arms and swinging me round and round as I laughed in delight.

We've been married for 3 years now and our first little one is on its way, a beautiful baby girl. I can finally say now that I understand what my dream had meant. There were women from Inuyasha's past who threatened all we had and all we could have, with their lies and schemes. I honestly feel that if it weren't for my dream I would have left. It would have been a decision that torture me for the rest of my life, as it would him. Inuyasha asks why I stay with someone like him, he believes he doesn't deserve me. I just smile at him and kiss him softly. I decided to keep my dream to myself knowing somehow that it was meant just for me.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Inuyasha asked as I lay in bed securely in his arms.

"Yes" I smiled and looked up at him "Lets call her Eve"

"Eve. I like it"

**Finished!**

**That dream was some random little thing I wrote aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago and I decided to expand on it a little =] please review, flames welcome if they are constructive, if not then they will be ignored. **


End file.
